Road Trip
by SaVeMe-InThEdArK-RoSe
Summary: When its only 3 months away from college, Naruto, his friends, and Luna and Tess decide they need to do a big thing. Off on a road trip they go and they encounter many adventures! OCxsurprises!


**Ok, so I know this story was already published and people are probably looking at it thinking I put in a chapter. Well I kind of did. I just reread it again today and I didn't like where it was going. I'm going to try and stick with it this time. I'm working on the 2nd chap as I type this. I will get the second chapter up soon, but for now please enjoy the redone 1st chapter of Road Trip!**

**Disclaimer by Tess: Luna does not own Naruto or its Characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. She does own Luna and Tesswithwings owns Tess. They jointly own this plotline.**

**Please R&R. **

* * *

It was around 9 o'clock at night and Neji, Tess, Luna, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara, and Shikamaru were all sitting around Luna and Tess's kitchen just hanging out.

"I can't believe we've already graduated" Tess said.

Luna nodded in agreement "Ya and we only have all of summer till we all go to collage".

"Stop being depressing" Naruto said and laid his head on the table.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Kiba asked in is normally cheerful voice.

"I don't want summer to end" Naruto admitted sadly.

"Why not?" Shikamaru asked.

"When it ends what are the chances that we will all see each other?" he pointed out.

"You have a point" Neji chimed in.

"Hey stop talking like a bunch of Debby fricking downers, we WILL see each other, all the time I mean, you will see me so much you'll get sick of me!" Tess smiled brightly.

Every one laughed but then silence came back over the group.

"Anyone want a drink?" Tess asked and got up. Everyone nodded as she headed for the pantry and Gaara fallowed her.

"What are we going to do?" Gaara asked glumly.

"Get soda for the gang" Tess said back smartly.

"I meant about collage?' he said as Tess handed him some cans of mountain dew.

"We will see each other I promise" Tess said

"Yah but we are all going to different schools, miles and miles apart, we will meet new people and make new friends, it will never be the same" Gaara said.

Tess stood up with the other sodas and looked at Gaara, "I know Gaara" she said.

"I just wish we could do one last BIG thing before that happened"

"You're a genius!" Tess yelled and pushed past him.

"What did I say?" he wondered and fallowed her.

Tess sat the soda down on the table and the group helped themselves "Gaara just gave me an amazing idea!" she announced.

"Okay what is it?" Sasuke asked.

"We need to do one more big, crazy, awesome thing before we go to college!" she said

"Yah like what?" Shikamaru asked in his normally bored tone.

Tess looked to Luna for suggestions.

"How about a road trip?" Luna asked

"Like to were?" Neji asked.

"Anywhere! It doesn't madder as long as we're together" Tess said and looked around for help.

"Tess is right, this is going to be the last time we have a chance to do something like this, we need to take it." Kiba said

"An all summer long trip, to every were and any were" Tess encouraged.

After a long pause of every one thinking,

"Come on guys, please!" Tess begged

"You know I'm in sister" Luna said.

"Me and Akamaru are there!" Kiba said.

"Hn fine" Sasuke grunted.

"Oh stop being emo!" Tess yelled.

"Fine… I'm in, yippy yah fricking hoo… that better?" Sasuke asked sarcastically

"Much" Tess said

"I'll go" Neji said and glanced at Luna, who smiled at him.

"I guess, even though it sounds like a drag." Shikamaru said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Naruto perked up.

Tess turned to Gaara, "Gaara?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

Gaara smiled and nodded.

"Oh thank you Gaara!" Tess yelled and tackled him in a hug.

After they broke apart, Luna asked "So when do we leave?"

"How bout tomorrow after noon?" Kiba suggested.

"No, not enough time to get things around…" Tess worried.

"The day after?" Sasuke asked.

"Now your thinking!" Tess said and laughed.

"Okay so how about we all meet here," Luna said.

"Sounds good," Everyone agreed.

"Neji we will need your Durango!" Tess announced.

"Okay" Neji said.

"We will all share food and gas expenses… right?" Luna said and every one agreed.

"We will have to take turns driving" Kiba pointed out.

"I'll take night shift," Gaara offered.

"I'll help Gaara!" Tess said.

"I'll drive first then." Neji said

" So now that we have everything else down, any idea what the ending point of this road trip will be?" Sasuke asked.

The whole group just stared at each other. They were all thinking of the wondrous places they could visit.

"We could go to Suna." Gaara suggested. Heads nodded in agreement.

"That's where you, Temari, and Konkuro grew up right?" Luna asked tapping a pencil against her lips. Gaara nodded.

"AWESOME! We'll all get to see where Gaara grew up!" Tess yelled excitedly.

Gaara smiled. "Well not exactly. You'll get to see the town I grew up in, not the house." He corrected. Tess just shrugged, not really caring cause she still got to see it anyways.

"How long of a drive is it to Suna from here?" Neji asked Gaara. Gaara thought about it.

"Two days, give or take." Gaara answered.

"Alright! That's totally fine! So when should we be back? We're all going for college this fall, or at least most of us, so we'll need a certain time to be back." Tess said.

Luna nodded in agreement and answered, "I'd say about a month before we're all to be going to school."

"That's a good idea." Kiba agreed.

"So we're gonna need groceries and supplies for the trip." Gaara said.

"Lets go shopping tomorrow gottit," Naruto demanded… yah lets just go with that.

Everyone nodded.

"So how many does that make that are coming?" Naruto asked boredly, taking a sip of his mountain dew (which he really didn't need).

Luna did a mental head count. "Eight, jeez Naruto you could've just counted."

Naruto shrugged. "I really didn't feel like it." He smiled.

"Hey, don't forget Choji. He'd probably like to come along. You people are so troublesome." Shikamaru added in.

"Oh yeah! Hey Shika, text him for us, kay?" Tess said.

Shikamaru did as he was asked. "He said yeah, he'd come."

" YAY! So everything has been planned?" Tess asked.

"Yup, so all things discussed, meeting adjourned." Luna declared. Heads nodded.

With goodbyes said, everyone left to start getting ready for their road trip! YAY!

* * *

**Please tell me what you think of the redone chapter. I'd like to hear if you like it better or worse then the original. **

**Luna out.**


End file.
